


28 - everybody gets drunk (on new year's eve) [celebrating a holiday]

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Slice of Life, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Sehun and Jongmi are celebrating their first New Year's Eve together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a few days ago someone asked me if i would write a sequel or a drabble to [this au](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7814122). back then i said no, but guess what. i did write another drabble in that au, hopefully you'll all enjoy :)

“Jongmi, what’s taking you so long?” Baekhee asks and keeps knocking at the door to her bedroom.  
  
“I’m almost done,” Jongmi shouts back and eyes her own reflection. Pretty, she thinks. For once, she has managed to apply makeup that looks decently without anyone’s (read: Baekhee’s) help. It’s not that Jongmi is terribly horrible in all those girlish things, but she’s just never been too interested in it. She dresses more comfortably than prettily, though of course, after she started dating again that had changed her style. Her first boyfriend hadn’t been too demanding, but Jongmi had her female pride - she wanted to be the prettiest in her boyfriend’s eyes.  
  
Her second and current boyfriend is no different from her first. He has never asked of her to doll herself up, and on more than one occasion he had told her how cute she was whenever she was wearing simple jeans and an oversized tee or a sweater. Sehun especially likes it when she wears his shirts, so whenever she sleeps over at his place, she would borrow his clothes, only to hear him coo at her.  
  
She has gotten used to wearing casual clothes at all times now, though tonight she can’t just show up in such an attire. They’re going out for New Year’s Eve, to a club, because Baekhee’s boyfriend is being a DJ there, and thus he had invited them and reserved a table in the VIP area for them.  
  
Jongmi would have preferred to spend a cozy night at her and Baekhee’s shared apartment and quietly celebrating there, but no one can win against Baekhee. Her best friend had even managed to convince her calm, quiet and reserved boyfriend to go as well, so Jongmi had no choice.  
  
“Jongmi, I swear to god, if you-”  
  
Jongmi opens the door and huffs, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
“I told you I was almost done. And tonight I didn’t need your help,” she says proudly, a confident grin on her face that is wiped off immediately by Baekhee telling her face is a catastrophe.  
  
Admittedly, Baekhee has more experience and knowledge when it comes to makeup. Jongmi can’t deny that her friend isn’t only more talented, but also quicker, meaning more efficient. Within twenty minutes she has managed to fully recreate a more edgy look with artfully smudged eye shadow and eyeliner, a look befitting a night at the club, a look befitting the black mini dress Jongmi is wearing, all tight and hugging her curves.  
  
“A goddess,” Baekhee sighs dreamily and pats Jongmi’s butt. Jongmi shoots her a glare.  
  
“Sorry, my bad. Your ass is off limits unless it’s Sehun, I know,” the other girl cackles and Jongmi glares harder, but thanks Baekhee with a hug right after that.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, what would you do without me?” Baekhee says arrogantly, but Jongmi agrees. If it weren’t for Baekhee dragging her off to the club a few months back she wouldn’t have met Sehun under those circumstances. She wouldn’t have made such an impact on him, and surely she wouldn’t be dating him now.  
  
“Are you ready, ladies?” Sehun asks from the living room, and Jongmi pulls off her best friend to bounce over to her boyfriend and beam at him.  
.  
“How do I look?” She asks.  
  
“Too gorgeous to be seen,” Sehun says and gets up, handing over her coat. “Won’t you freeze in that short, thin dress?”  
  
“I won’t,” Jongmi reassures. “I’ll just have you warm me up if I do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end there’s no need for Sehun to cuddle her and giving some body warmth. It’s loud, hot and humid in the club, despite the sub-zero temperatures outside. Adding on to that, there’s loads of alcohol that burns its way down her throat.  
  
“Are you sure you’ll be okay with drinking alcohol?” Sehun asks worriedly, a hand squeezing her waist. She is sitting on his lap but leaning forward on the table to reach out for the bottle of vodka.  
  
“I’ll stop drinking before I get drunk, I promise,” Jongmi slurs, and Sehun doubts that will be the case. He will most likely have to carry her home and tend to a hungover Jongmi again.  
  
“It’s New Year’s Eve,” Baekhee says from across of them. She is grinning and not as red in the face as Jongmi is. “Let’s leave behind all regrets and sorrows. Let’s flush them all away with a few more drinks. You, too, Sehun.”  
  
The male sighs softly but accepts the vodka shot. He just hopes that Baekhee will pass out from drinking soon, otherwise Jongmi might have to be hospitalized from alcohol poisoning. Knowing his girlfriend - who hasn’t touched alcohol since their one hundredth day anniversary - she will not let Baekhee drink her under the table. Baekhee’s provoking words are only edging her on to compete.  
  
“It’s not even midnight yet,” Sehun sighs. “Can you both slow down with the drinks and stay sober for the countdown?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, that had been too much to ask for. By eleven, Jongmi has already passed out. She is clinging on to him, still seated on his lap, her head resting against his shoulder. Baekhee is very red in the face by now, her words all slurred together in a way that makes her babbling incomprehensible. That’s why Sehun is glad that Chanyeol has returned to the table from his DJing to take care of his girlfriend.  
  
“I think Jongmi and I have to pass tonight,” Sehun sighs when Chanyeol asks him if he wants to go outside for a bit at midnight. They can’t light fireworks in the city, but they have sparklers, which is better than nothing.  
  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Chanyeol chuckles and pulls Baekhee closer to him. “I guess I’ll bring Baekhee home with me tonight. You can stay over at Jongmi and Baekhee’s place then.”  
  
Sehun nods and carefully slips his girlfriend into her coat before he picks her up to carry her outside. Thankfully, there are taxis around the corner, so he gets into the first one he sees and gets them back to Jongmi’s apartment. This is definitely not how he thought the night would go, especially after Jongmi swearing that she would never ever touch alcohol again.  
  
“Let’s see if you’ll stick to your new year’s resolution then,” Sehun chuckles to himself when he puts her into bed half an hour later.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Jongmi wakes up with a hell of a headache. She feels sick, too, the urge to empty her stomach just as big as the urge to empty her bladder. But before she can do that, she realizes the odd warmth right next to her. It’s totally a dejavu as she looks to the side to see a peacefully sleeping man, long lashes and warm, auburn colored hair.  
  
“Fuck,” she curses and rolls off the bed, hurrying over to the bathroom. She’s definitely not going to touch alcohol ever again.


End file.
